


Body of Christ

by Maverick



Category: Oz - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://oz-magi.livejournal.com/">Oz Magi</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Body of Christ

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Oz Magi](http://oz-magi.livejournal.com/)

As soon as the hacks call lights out, he pushes me until I'm flush against the back wall next to our bunk. His mouth descends on mine, frantic and hot. The kiss tastes of longing, fear and desperation--his or mine, I ain't really sure. All I know is that it's been too damn long since we done this. Pushing my boxers down and off my body, he leans in and once again kisses my scar, his lips more searing than the bullet that nearly took my life.

The wound burns, my own personal stigmata, as he drops to his knees before me, his mouth open wide to receive my sacrament. He takes me deep in his mouth, his blunt fingers pressing hard against my ass as he worships my cock with his lips and tongue. He looks up at me, his eyes full of forgiveness and my blood catches fire. I feel my hands wrap round his neck before I can stop myself. He's everything I ain't. He's light to my darkness, divinity to my damnation. It would be so easy to just twist my hands, to break his neck and end his suffering, maybe mine, too.

But then he says my name, he says "Chris" like it's an answered prayer, and the anger slowly ebbs away, leaving in its wake a sense of peace I know I don't deserve. I slide my fingers into his hair, my thumb making the sign of the cross against his forehead. He continues to work his mouth around my cock until I shoot into his mouth. He swallows my offering like sacramental wine. "Body of Christ," I think as he pulls me to the floor. Wrapping his arms around me, he rocks me back and forth. Again, I ain't sure if it's for him or for me. Part of me knows he ain't my salvation, but there *is* absolution here, and with hell's fire nipping at my toes, I'll take what I can get.

—FIN—


End file.
